tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Invader Evil Trilogy Ep. 2: Battle of the Universes
Battle of the Universes is the first of the 3 episodes of the Invader Evil Crossover Trilogy crossover episode of T.U.F.F. Puppy with Invader Zim. It is the 2nd 30 min segment of the trilogy and will be the first crossover for T.U.F.F. Puppy and Invader Zim. Working Plot The 2nd part begins with Tak waking up after dropping in to the Evil Trio’s lunch. The chameleon insists on throwing more water at her to wake her up. She suddenly reprimands him but Snaptrap has already poured another pale on her. She begins to steam up, the Normal irken reaction to water, and begins to yell in pain. Bird brain, still cowering in fear over what she is, fanatically asks the other 2 to ask who or what species she is and how did she get there. The 2 then let Tak sit up and she goes on to tell her story. Meanwhile, back at TUFF, Dib desperately tries to tell everyone that Zim is really an alien but they all, except Dudley, dismiss his claim as insane. Zim proclaims that he is far Superior to them and should not be subject to such ridiculous tests and should be released. Keswick finds that he is not of normal origin. However, many of his findings on Zim seem inconclusive and decides just to have him explain his origin. Zim simply continues to proclaim his superiority so Dib decides to tell them of what really happened. Kitty comments that everything Dib said seems to be the most sane thing he has said since his arrival. As they discuss with each other Snaptrap lets out his announcement to TUFF regarding their plan to stage a heist on the Petropolis Museum with the help of a new friend of theirs. He goes on the Reveal Tak seated in the darkness nothing but her eyes and a maniacal laugh to be seen and heard. Zim jumps towards the screen and realizes it is Tak seated. Tak immediately takes notice of Zim and begins to explain that after the heist, She is going after him and His universe. The whole TUFF Team make for the Petropolis City Museum but they are too late. Tak and the Trio already have their hands on the Ruby. Keswick tries to stop them with his Acid bot (see Watch Dog) But his robot is immediately Disintegrated by Tak’s new weapon. Luckily Keswick Flies out of the Robot Into safety. Tak makes a run for it but the Evil Trio remain in the Museum. A battle begins among the two teams. But Zim, Dib and Dudley notice that Tak has gone missing. They decide to slip away to find her. Suddenly Dib notices A figure of Tak outside the museum. Dib rushes out of the museum only to find a hypnotized Petropolis. It’s Over! Tak has conquered Petropolis! Now it all makes sense. The Trio Stalled TUFF while Tak carried out their plan. TUFF, Zim, dib and Gaz realize that nothing in that there is no use in fighting The Quartet of Evil. Snaptrap, Chameleon and Bird Brain then move on to take over the Dib’s universe. Tak proclaims that She will surely destroy Zim After she is victorious in becoming supreme ruler of both universes! Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, The Chief, Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Gir all decide to go into Zim’s Univers. Part 2 ends with the Venture to End Tak’s reign of Terror in the other universe! Category:Fan fiction